EEYORE
by michelerene
Summary: After a traffic confrontation lands Itachi Uchiha in court, the prodigal son is sentenced to anger management classes and he’s not the only one. Itachi/Sai


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer. Including but not limited to Itachi, Sai, any other Naruto character who might make an appearance once I get started and all the of the fuzzy, adorable creatures in the Hundred Acre Wood.

Summary: After a traffic confrontation lands Itachi Uchiha in court, the prodigal son is sentenced to anger management classes and he's not the only one. (Itachi/Sai)

Author's Note: And so Itachi finally gets a story of his own. Please, someone stop me. Sai isn't my 'otp' in regards to Itachi… that spot is held by Kisame (that story is in the works) but it was interesting writing the two of them.

This is for a challenge on Y! but mostly for the darling CaiDanu.

Warning: Well, there's sex and one would think that is what I should warn against and yes, sex is present and it is boys and if that's not something you like… yada, yada, yada. However, I think it is more important to warn anyone who loves the fuzzy critters of Hundred Acre Wood that Sai holds no such attachment and defiles their poor adorable reputations in a way that could be termed 'malicious desecration'. You have been warned.

E.E.Y.O.R.E

The time on the dash read eight fifty two. Pale fingers tightened and relaxed around the black steering wheel even though the car was parked and the engine turned off. A growl reverberated throughout the polished leather interior and Itachi Uchiha finally caved.

"Fuck."

Checking his jacket for his cell phone and ripping the keys from the ignition, the long haired business man opened his door and slid out of the low sports car with a grace reserved for dancers, predatory felines and, of course, the all mighty Uchihas.

The building loomed ahead of him and Itachi's mouth sneered at the chipped tan paint and water spotted windows. It stood only four floors high but at eight fifty four in the morning when Itachi would have rather been anywhere else… well, barring his little brother's bedroom or Kakashi's bedro… entire house… the building was as welcome as hell on a Sunday morning.

Yanking open the glass doors, Itachi strode into the empty lobby and pressed the call button on the elevator. He knew he needed to be on the fourth floor, room 415, at nine o'clock. He knew this because yesterday his secretary had handed him a slip of paper detailing the information that the court clerks' office had faxed.

Entering the elevator, Itachi waited for the doors to close and then leaned his back against the shiny copper back wall and ran a hand over his face. One time. That's all it took. He had been driving for twelve fucking years and the one time he gave into impulse an officer just had to be sitting fifteen feet away.

He had been driving down Sharingan Avenue at the respectable hour of three o'clock in the afternoon following behind a light blue coupe. The driver was going entirely too slow in Itachi's humble opinion but he was a patient… oh, who was he kidding… the tick in his left eye was nearly blinding him but he was sucking it up and just trying to get home.

The blue car turned the corner much to Itachi's chagrin, going in the same direction as himself, and they entered a school zone. The car swerved dangerously into the oncoming lane but righted itself and Itachi's eyes narrowed. He looked up ahead and saw school children begin to pour out of school headed toward the street. The blue car swerved once more and made no attempts to slow down.

Itachi watched, as if in slow motion, as the car and the children continued on a course sure to end in tragedy and finding nothing else to do, pressed his hand heavily against his horn. The blaring sound stopped the children in their tracks and caused the driver of the blue coup to slam on his breaks.

Itachi was out of his car, mildly surprised that he'd gotten his seatbelt unbuckled in time and the next thing he knew he was at the driver's door, asking politely for him to step outside.

Wait, okay, for the record, he did ask… while he was ripping the door open and reaching in a pale hand to yank the frighten moron from his car before slamming him against his back door and demanding to know what the fuck the moron was thinking and couldn't he see and…

Well, at some point, Itachi would later explain to the judge, he was sure he used the word please. It is the magic word after all.

Later, at the hospital, the doctors and nurses would find out that the driver of the blue coup had been driving under the influence, endangering himself, as well as, those children had Itachi not interfered. The man had yet to be sentenced because, up until yesterday, he was unable to urinate on his own.

Itachi, however, was sentenced. Here he was a hero and the judge, after commending him and awarding him the 'good citizen of the month award', ordered that Itachi attend what boiled down to be an anger management class.

Well, that was the last time he saved a bunch of snot nosed carrier monkeys.

The elevator slowed and Itachi stood up straight. He'd go to this fucking meeting and then never lift a finger to help another goddamn person in his life because really, if this was the price good deeds cost then…

The doors slid open and Itachi Uchiha walked out of the elevator. His face was the calm, cold, stoic mask he and his entire family were known for. He adjusted his dark suit jacket and unbuttoned a single button of the white shirt at his neck. He had left the tie in the car. Hard, black eyes scanned the off white doors while he walked down the hallway, the worn gray carpet muffling the sound of his steps.

411, 413, ah, 415… that couldn't be right? He stopped and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the slip of paper Sasori handed him the day before. A dark frown covered his face as he tried to make out the secretary's handwriting. Why the hell hadn't he fired him? He couldn't read anything but for the time and room number, which read 415.

Looking at the door once more, he fisted a pale hand before relaxing it and opening the door. Surely there was a miscommunication. Why the hell would an anger management class have the acronym E.E.Y.O.R.E.?

The interior of the room made Itachi even surer that there had been a terrible, terrible mistake. He imagined that nurseries had less pastels and smiling Disney characters. Every inch of the walls held murals of the animals from the Hundred Acre Woods with Eeyore, the sad little donkey, taking the lead role. Hell, the backs of the chairs circling the huge conference sized table in the middle of the room sported Pooh Bears and Tiggers and Piglets and Rabbits and, oh dear god, how the hell did he know all of their names??

Forcing his eyes away from a waving Roo, Itachi looked at the back wall and realized with a sinking feeling that he was indeed in the right room and that perhaps, just maybe, there was no god.

In huge, pink letters that spanned the length of the wall were written the words:

-Effectively Expressing Your Otherwise Repressed Emotions-

Little blue-grey donkeys with pink bows crawled up, in and around each of the letters.

Deciding in that moment that he would go back to the courthouse and demand to be put in jail, Itachi turned on his heel.

"Ah, Itachi Uchiha, you're the last to arrive. Welcome."

Itachi looked upwards. Hello, god. It's me, Itachi. Bite me.

He turned slowly and stared at the speaker, a smiling blonde haired woman two steps passed pleasantly plump that sat at the head of the table.

"Just in time. Please, take a seat. I see on empty Kanga over there…"

"Hn." Walking calmly to the Kanga chair, Itachi gripped the back, satisfied when he felt the wood creak beneath his fingers, and sat down.

"Now that we're all here," the blonde woman began and Itachi immediately put her voice to the back of his mind. He looked around the table at his fellow 'emotion repressors'. There were six in all, not including their fearless leader.

Itachi noted that… Miss Mai, her nametag declared… was now holding up an Eeyore puppet, much to his internal disgust, and he shifted his gaze to the woman on her left.

She was a brown haired, middle aged woman who looked horrified to be there. Probably a house wife pushed over the edge by one too many soccer matches that took her frustration out on a ref. Her nametag said "Hello, my name is… Reina." Itachi made a mental note that if anyone attempted to give him a name tag… Noticing his stare, Reina blinked rapidly before smiling shyly, a blush covering her cheeks. He added irritation into the stony glare and she eeped, looking away quickly.

The next chair was taken by a balding man with bright red eyebrows. His nametag read, Jun, and the writing was ridiculously shaky. Postal worker. His eyes shifted everywhere, never making eye contact. Itachi thought that he probably needed something a bit more intensive than an informal group centered around a depressed donkey. The man twitched, nearly falling out of his seat. Itachi decided he didn't want to know what the man had done. Time to move on.

The next two seats were filled with business men, much like himself he imagined, just trying to get home when the rest of the world's morons interfered. He didn't even bother to read their names. Their eyes let the young Uchiha know that although he was at least ten years their junior they knew exactly who he was. That was all that mattered.

Moving on he came to the next emotion repressor and had he been anyone other than Itachi Uchiha his eyes would have widened. Sitting in the chair directly across from him was a young man who could have been his little brother's long lost twin.

Looking closer Itachi saw that although the young man may be Sasuke's age and coloring, the similarities ended there. This man's hair was just as inky black but seemed shorter, lying flat against his head. His skin was a creamy white and flawless. His face was rounded, softer than Sasuke's and, oh dear god, if Sasuke ever, ever smiled like that Itachi would be forced to take him out back and put him out of his misery… or rather out of the rest of the Uchiha's misery. He read the man's nametag, stuck to the front of his exceedingly tight black t-shirt, and saw his name was Sai. And… was that a smiley face?

Itachi's gaze shifted from the man's tight shirt up the muscled torso and into pitch black eyes and if he were still entertaining the notion that this man was anything like Sasuke the eyes alone would have disproved everything else. Sasuke's eyes had never, couldn't ever, look so… dead. Itachi's own eyes narrowed as he watched Sai look back at him before he too did an inventory of Itachi. The eldest Uchiha waited for the predictable reaction. He knew that when Sai finally faced him again that he would see desperate attraction and unadulterated lust… he was not egotistical, just knowledgeable in the facts of life and the fact was Itachi Uchiha was sex incarnate.

So when this Sai looked once more into his face Itachi almost… almost… blinked. This man, this Sasuke imposter, looked at him with nothing more than curiosity and an analytical curiosity at that, as though he were a puzzle, an oddity. What. The. Hell?

"So, we are all here because at some point the feelings that we hold in check were released in such a way that may have hurt us or those around us. I know that some of us are feeling embarrassed or irritated to be here…" Miss Mai said breaking into Itachi's staring contest. Sai immediately looked down the table, attention moved to their speaker and Itachi watched the dark haired young man with, dare he say… fascination.

Sai mouthed the words 'irritated' and 'embarrassed' as if he were tasting them for the first time, slow and deliberate. Then his eyes wondered from person to person and Itachi smirked when he realized the dark haired man was labeling them. Reina… embarrassed, the pink lips whispered. Jun… Sai seemed stuck. Jun twitched under his intense stare and Sai mumbled 'extremely irritated'. The two business men got one embarrassed, one irritated and then the empty black eyes were back on him. Itachi lifted a black eyebrow as though daring the young man and then smirked when something akin to surprise flitted across the black eyes for only a moment before it disappeared and Sai shrugged looking back at Mai.

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin?"

Reina and Jun fidgeted in their seats while Itachi and his fellow business men simply stared. Itachi began to wonder how long she'd let them sit like this when Sai leaned forward, his elbows on the table, chin in hands, the painfully cheery smile on his face. "I was wondering about our guest of honor…" he said and Itachi felt something in his gut tighten. Well, hell, the young man's voice was like wet velvet, rich and smooth.

"Well, Eeyore is more because of the acronym…" Miss Mai said with an amused smile on her round face.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sai interrupted, "But what I would like to know is how big that donkey's penis is?"

The silence that followed that statement was nearly deafening and Itachi narrowed his eyes wondering what this little idiot thought he was doing. Itachi did not have time for some prankster to mess with his anger management session… it pissed him off… he had other things to do. Looking at the black haired young man just made Itachi's eyes narrow even more. It wasn't humor or mischievousness he saw in black eyes… there are hardly anything but at the way that Sai's eyes shifted around the table, Itachi could only assume that he was… curious. Honestly curious.

"Sai," Miss Mai said with a forced chuckle, "That really isn't appropriate and I think that you are making some of the others uncomfortable."

"I never meant to make anyone… uncomfortable," Itachi noticed that once again the feeling word was said slowly and deliberately, "I was simply… curious… because obviously all the other animals are taking it up the ass so are they doing it because the donkey is all they have or because he's hung so well they are lining up to be nailed by him?"

Reina sputtered, "What?! What are you talking about?"

Sai's dark, empty gaze turned to the brown haired woman and he looked at her with cool detachment before a smile split his face. "You seem… upset."

The mouse like woman nodded hysterically, "My son's room is covered in the animals of Hundred Acre Woods…"

"How…" Again the pause. "… refreshing to see a young mother so open minded to the alternative lifestyles available."

Reina began to stammer and Miss Mai put a gentle hand on her shoulder while turning a forced smile at Sai who simply increased the intensity of his own smile. Itachi thought he might be sick.

"Miss Mai," Sai began and the round woman's mouth snapped shut, "you seem… flustered… as well." Sai nodded as if confirming his hypothesis.

Itachi leaned back into his chair while Miss Mai and Reina stared open mouthed at a smiling Sai. The two suits across the table chuckled and Jun just twitched. Itachi watched the black haired man's face and eyes closely. When Sai spoke he literally paused to pick and choose his emotional reactions. He was like one of those books Itachi's cousins had… a Mad Lib. But instead of inserting nouns, pronouns and so on, this man inserted feelings. His attention was diverted when Sai began speaking again.

"I am…" Itachi smirked. Insert emotional feeling here. "… ashamed that I caused such an upset." The black eyes turned to the business men, "Surely you fine gentleman agree with me though. Can either of you see the little pink pig as anything other than someone's bitch? Yours perhaps?"

The chuckles died and the men's faces became red. "What? What are you implying?"

"Ah… I understand, maybe you are the pink pig and are more… aroused… by the donkey."

"What? No," the business man closest to Sai rushed to explain, a red blush on his face and neck, "I don't go for any of the animals but I can definitely see what you are talking about with the pig."

"Are you insane?!" Reina yelled from the top of the table, "Don't encourage him! He's talking about Pooh Bear… innocence…"

Sai smiled and nodded as though he felt her pain. Itachi highly doubted it. "I understand your… concern," Sai began only to be interrupted by Itachi's snort. Black eyes drilled into the older man trying to read something, anything, but Itachi was an Uchiha and simply looked right back at him. Sai continued his sentence, his eyes never leaving Itachi. "Pooh Bear is the fat yellow one, right? Yes, he does seem innocent, but I assure you, he'd bend over with the rest of them. Being dickless like he is."

Miss Mai stood up, "Sai, I must insist you stop this right away."

"I thought this was about revealing our feelings and Pooh Bear does remind me of my friend. He is dickless, too, and I know he'd bend over for that donkey. He has an unhealthy… fascination… for the emo ones."

"What about Rabbit?" a quiet voice said and Reina turned to tell whoever it was to shut up when she saw it was Jun. He was staring intensely at Sai, his shaking hands twisting a pencil before it snapped making everyone, but Sai and Itachi, jump. "He doesn't look like he'd bend over."

Sai smiled, "Oh, he does. Someone that… uptight and reserved…" Itachi noticed the black eyes were back on his and he raised a dark eyebrow, silently encouraging Sai to continue. "He wants to lose control. He wouldn't know the first thing about making someone scream out in pleasure, too anal." The smile was back. "No, our friend Eeyore is yanking that cotton tail up and…"

Reina turned to Miss Mai and yelled, "I will not stand here while he continues to waste our time with this garbage…"

"I'd like to hear what he has to say…" Jun interjected.

"Yes, and you're a freak!" Reina responded.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you," One of the business men said smiling cautiously at the jumpy red head, "Plus, I have to say, I'm enjoying the conversation, as well. Maybe you have an issue because we haven't discussed Kanga, I'm sure Eeyore swings both ways."

The table exploded in profanities, screaming and the occasional question… 'what about Christopher Robin?' and 'Surely Tigger gets some topping action?'

But, Itachi's eyes were only on Sai who had long since stopped participating in the discussion and instead observed the pandemonium with wide eyes. He had pulled a foot onto his chair and his chin rested on his bended knee. His head swiveled back and forth, tracking the conversation, while he muttered to himself. It wasn't long before Itachi realized the young man was naming their emotions, categorizing physical clues and filing away the information.

Sai had purposefully started the argument to watch how these morons reacted. This wasn't some tasteless prank and he wasn't curious about Eeyore or any of his uke friends. No, Sai was curious about all of them, his fellow emotion repressors, and their emotional reactions to his carefully laid out bait.

How… interesting.

Itachi stood from his seat slowly while Miss Mai cried out for them all to calm down before she did something that she might regret. Anger management, indeed.

He wasn't surprised at all when Sai turned to look at him. He stared and Itachi smirked and adjusted his sleeves before looking right at Sai, holding his intense gaze with one of his own before he turned and headed toward the door.

In the reflection on the door, Itachi saw Sai stand up and follow him.

How very, very… interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was one bathroom on the floor, three doors down from the Hundred Uke Wood Room. The sign held the symbol for both boys and girls and Itachi pushed inside. The room was surprising comfortable and if Itachi were a betting man, as opposed to the 'taking' man he actually was, he would say that Miss Mai had been throwing her hand in at decorating.

Rich maroon paint covered the walls with a thick strip of wallpaper at chair rail height. Itachi recognized it as a cheap knockoff of a contemporary painter, with its cozy cottages and quite gardens. There were two stalls in the room, also painted maroon and the counter tops to the double sinks were a dark mocha. Against the far wall was a wide, deep blue stool made of some soft looking fabric.

Itachi stood in front of the wide gold framed mirror with his back to the door. As he expected, the door pushed open slowly and Sai walked in. Itachi's eyes roamed the dark haired man from head to toe. His muscles may not have been defined, but everything on the lithe body was toned under the creamy white skin. Now that Sai was standing Itachi saw that the black shirt rode up, exposing several inches of skin and he couldn't stop his eyes from following the creamy white to the waist of Sai's… oh dear god… tight as sin, black as sin… leather pants.

"I don't understand you."

Itachi's black eyes jerked up and met Sai's in the mirror. He smirked and never taking his eyes off of the younger man shrugged elegantly out of his jacket, which he tossed to the waiting stool.

"No, I don't imagine that you do." Itachi turned around and with his arms crossed over his chest addressed the man face to face. His voice was dark and calm. The voice he used in the business room when he ripped someone's business, livelihood, hell, life, out from under them and had them escorted from his building."But then I don't believe that you understand anything that happened in that room today."

Sai's face remained unchanged, not even the ridiculous smile graced the delicate features. Itachi could practically see the man's brain processing and analyzing.

"I think you can recognize and name emotions. I think you are well aware of their existence, probably more so than any of those other morons." A loud cry from the other room reached them. 'Leave Roo out of this, you sick bastard!' Itachi leaned casually against the sink. "But you don't understand them, you don't feel them and you are incapable of empathizing with that young mother who will never look at her son's room the same again, or a set of business men who may very well need to use this bathroom when they are done or a postal worker on the edge."

The smile covered Sai's face until his eyes closed and nearly formed upside U's. "And you? Can you empathize with them?"

Itachi's smirk turned even more sinister and he pushed off of the counter and headed toward Sai. The younger man didn't flinch and his smile never wavered but Itachi was glad to see that his eyes narrowed as he watched him.

"I know what anger and happiness feel like. I recognized when I'm sad, annoyed or even upset. When someone cries I can feel why that may have been necessary, so yes, I can empathize. The difference is… I don't care and I don't share. I couldn't care less about anyone in that room and I don't share my feelings with anyone I don't care about."

"Who do you care about?" Sai asked when Itachi stopped at the bathroom door.

Itachi turned to look at the dark haired man and chuckled. "I can only think of one and he even has to work for it." His pale hand reached out and locked the door. Sai once more didn't say anything but his eyes left Itachi and focused on the handle.

"Now," Itachi began, "Since I honestly can't imagine spending another moment in that madhouse you've created without actually killing someone, I think I've come up with a better use of my time. You want to understand feelings, Sai? I'll teach you. Let's start with concern, shall we? Maybe even touch on fear." A single black eyebrow arched and the smirk turned into a smile that would have made toddlers scream and run for their mommies.

"Turn around, Sai," Itachi said and watched as the younger man complied. Sai faced the door and him and Itachi moved forward. "A stranger has just locked you into the bathroom. He is taller and stronger than you and has told you that he plans on teaching you a lesson. There are no chalk boards present and his demeanor isn't giving off any indication that at the end of his lesson he'll be content with a shiny red apple."

Itachi walked slowly toward Sai while he continued. "Tell me what you heart is doing."

Sai blinked and the smile slipped, when he opened his mouth his words escaped like he was reporting to a superior. "My heart beat has elevated, nothing uncomfortable," his paused for a moment and closed his eyes, "maybe up to one hundred beats per minute." He shrugged and looked at Itachi, obviously waiting.

"I see," Itachi responded and mentally shook his head. Where the hell had this man been? He sided up to Sai and stood behind him, not touching him in anyway said, "Tell me about your breathing."

Again Sai was quiet, "It feels faster, swallower…"

"Why, do you suppose?" Itachi whispered and smirked when Sai leaned back a bit to hear him.

"Heart and breathing rates increase when people feel…"

"No, I want to know why YOUR heart rate and breathing rate has change. Trust me when I say I couldn't give a fuck about other people." Sai nodded and Itachi watched while the shorter man rubbed his left palm against his leather covered thigh. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

The hand immediately fell. "What?"

"Your heart and breathing has increased and your hands are sweating. This could be a sign of several different feelings. Let's see if we can narrow them down. Fear…"

"A feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger."

Itachi smirked. "Very good. Do you think that there is the presence of danger now or in the near future?"

Sai shook his head and the smile came to his face. "No, I don't believe I am in any danger. I don't… feel… fear."

Itachi chuckled. "You should," he whispered darkly and Sai fisted his hands. Itachi pressed on. "Nervousness…"

"Having a feeling of unease and apprehension." Sai quoted in his beautiful and monotone voice.

"I think this is a very good choice if you are indeed unafraid. If you were really scared, I don't think you would be standing here. You would have attempted to leave or yell, drawing the attention of our fellow emotion repressors." Sai nodded slowly and Itachi stepped around the shorter man until they stood face to face. "But, you are uncertain. You are in a situation that you didn't create, like back in the meeting. I have control and you have no idea what I might do."

The long finger's curled into fist again and Sai nodded once more. "My heart rate has increase again and my palms feel sweaty. I might be," he looked at Itachi with coal black eyes and Itachi was shocked to see a flicker of emotion spark deep in the depths before it vanished. "No, I do feel… nervous."

"Very good," Itachi said and stepped back a tad, internally recognizing that he might be feeling… nervous, as well. How interesting. "You deserve a reward. Would you like me to tell you what I'm going to do next?" Itachi had leaned into Sai, still not touching, but only just, as he whispered darkly into his ear. Sai nodded and Itachi leaned back. "How much?"

Sai blinked but nothing else changed. Those black eyes still stared at Itachi, working to understand and glean some information about the man before him. "How much?" he repeated and Itachi nodded, face blank.

"How much do you want to know what I have planned for you?"

Sai's eyes narrowed slightly. "I want to know."

"What are you thinking, Sai? Are you trying to determine what my next move will be? Are you creating scenarios of the things I might do? Are you… curious?"

At the feeling word Sai seemed to relax, understanding what Itachi was doing, and Itachi smirked. The short haired man was learning quickly.

"Arousing interest because of novelty or strangeness." Sai stood silent for a moment before the smile came back. "I feel… curious."

Itachi once more stepped into the man's space and reached forward with his left hand to run his fingers along the strip of exposed skin. He felt Sai tense under his hand and yet the shorter man still didn't push away. Itachi right hand wrapped around the low waist of the tight leather pants on Sai's hip before trailing around to the back and feeling the indentation where Sai's spine disappeared into his pants. "I'm curious, too." Itachi whispered and when pressed Sai harshly against him, grinding into Sai's front. "And 'arousing' was such an interesting word choice. I think it will be our next lesson." Itachi's front hand pushed under Sai's shirt and quickly found one of Sai's nipples. His nimble fingers pinched and pulled the pebbled nub while his back hand slide over the warm leather on Sai's ass and squeezed one firm cheek. "What do you feel, Sai?" Itachi hissed and was surprised at how… wicked… his voice sounded even to his own ears. Who was this man? Why was Itachi reaction like this? Itachi wondered and then mentally shook his head. Fuck, who cares? He'd consider his actions later.

Sai's fingers had come up and wrapped around Itachi's hips and Sai seemed fascinated by the action. He stared at them. "I don't know," Sai said and his voice was still annoyingly detached. Itachi couldn't wait to break it. "I don't like to be touched and I don't touch other people." His eyes darted frantically from his own hands on Itachi to the hand hidden under his shirt and Itachi pinched the worried flesh harshly and felt Sai's hips buck into his own. "My body is reacting to the touches, blood rushing to my penis and an erection is forming. Soon I will need to touch myself or engage in sexual activity."

Itachi nearly choked but instead raised a dark eyebrow and nodded. "Why do you suppose that is happening? You have all the physiological reasons covered. My hands are stimulating you here," a smooth thumb soothed the abused nipple and Sai sucked his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. "And here." Itachi cupped the round globe of Sai's ass. "But, tell me what the stimulation is making you feel? Does it make you want? More? Less?"

Sai whispered and Itachi only heard the end. "… stimulate sexual desire in. Yes, I feel… aroused." And the sentence was followed by a muffled moan and Sai's eyes slid shut. "It is… good."

"Yes," Itachi agreed and then his fingers left Sai's chest and rested at the button of Sai's pants. "We have established that you are aroused and that it feels good but I wonder." The nimble fingers unlatched the button and sent the zipper sliding down, the sound echoing in the room. Itachi had to bite his tongue to stop the moan when he realized that Sai wasn't wearing anything under the skin tight pants. "What do you want now?" Itachi asked as his fingers slipped into the front of the pants rubbing against Sai's cock and his hand in the back dipped past the waist band and ran over the smooth skin of the young man's ass.

Sai looked up into Itachi's eyes, his lower lip still being worried between perfect white teeth and Itachi saw the curiosity, the arousal and something more, something yet unnamed but not for long.

"More," Sai said breathily and the hands on Itachi's hips squeezed tightly, forcing Itachi to move into Sai's shallow thrusts.

Itachi growled, just as much of a warning to his own libido as Sai's and stilled all movement. "Tell me, Sai, more of what?"

Sai's nails bit into his skin even through Itachi's clothes. "More of this… arousal. I want to feel more." He whined when Itachi still didn't allow him to move forward.

"Do you need it, Sai?" Itachi asked and his hand wrapped around the hard length, moving slowly up and down, his palm ghosting over the tip and feeling the silkiness of precum. "I think you do. What does that make you, Sai? Tell me how wanting more… needing more… makes you feel."

The dark head fell forward and Itachi could see the bead of sweat slip from the man's nape and disappeared in the neck line of his shirt. "I feel hot. My breathing is fast. My heart is beating so hard. I need you to keep touching me. I need to feel your hands over my cock and my ass. I need you to finish, I'll do anything, I need…"

Itachi nodded and pulled Sai closed until their chests were flush against each other. His hand still rubbed up and down the smooth length and his fingers dipped into Sai's crack and ghosted of the wrinkled skin they found. Sai gasped and Itachi chuckled. "You need? So tell me how you feel?"

Itachi's middle finger dipped into the pucker until just his finger nail disappeared and Sai's arms wrapped around him, his head pressed into his chest and he called out, "Needy! I feel needy… I want this, you, so much…"

"Good," Itachi growled and stepped away, earning a whimper from Sai. Itachi dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet even as he listened to Sai's harsh breathing and his eyes scanned the room. He found what he was looking for and tossed the wallet onto the blue stool with his jacket. He walked to the counter and grabbed the complimentary coconut hand soap and turned once more to the beautiful man in from of him.

Sai's face was flushed and his chest rose and fell with each swallow intake of breath. His leather pants hung open and pushed down over his hips and his red cock, hard and wet, rested between creamy white thighs and black curls.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous," Itachi said and nearly stalked around the man, noting the sheen of sweat that glistened on Sai's skin. "I'm going to fuck you against the stall, Sai. I'm going to pull your pants around your knees and take you from behind, harder and faster than anyone else ever has or will. I'm going to push your shirt up with my hands and yanked and pull on those beautiful nipples of yours while I leave bite marks on your flawless skin. And then I'm going to walk away and never look back. But, before I do, I want you to think about how you feel. Do you feel violated, angry, cheated…"

Sai's head shook with each word and another of the painfully fake smiles came to his face. He walked over to Itachi and his hands immediately latched onto the taller man's belt making short order of the belt, button and zipper. The whole time he smiled and said, "… being in the state of excitement, emotionally aroused, stirred." When Itachi's pants were undone, Sai fell to his knees and pulled the dark slacks and darker boxers down far enough to expose Itachi's purple cock. Sai's thumb circled the head, smearing the precum and he brought the thumb to his mouth and sucked while meeting and holding Itachi's clouded black eyes.

"I feel…" the smile slipped into something real and exponentially wicked, "… excited."

Without further ado he dropped his mouth over Itachi's cock and sucked, bobbing lower and lower until he took the taller man's length down his throat and then he hummed.

"Fuck!" Itachi yelled and shot his hand out to brace himself on the door of the stall. He looked down and saw Sai's dark head moving up and down while his pale lips stretched almost vulgarly around his hard cock. Black lashes fell against pale cheeks and Itachi checked off all of his own emotions… curiousness, lust, arousal, amusement, surprise, neediness… holy hell, so much fucking need, excitement… and he was shocked to discover that he'd never felt so many things, all at once, with anyone else.

How… interesting.

Itachi fisted the sweaty black hair on Sai's head and pulled him up and away from his cock. Both men hissed when the hard flesh popped free and Itachi turned Sai and slammed him chest first into the maroon door of the stall. He grabbed Sai's thin wrists and lifted his hands, pinning them to the cool metal. "These," Itachi hissed and bit the junction of Sai's neck and shoulder, "don't move."

Sai nodded and jerked even while he moaned. Itachi's hands trailed down the smooth skin of Sai's arms and over his ribs before he wrapped his fingers around Sai's hips and thrust his erection against Sai's ass. Sai pushed back into him and Itachi bit his tongue and tasted the copper tang of blood in his mouth so he wouldn't yell out.

He made quick work of the condom and coated three fingers with his impromptu lube as well as his aching cock. And, oh dear god, was he aching. He threaded the fingers of his left hand through Sai's hair and the middle finger of his right pushed against the bright pink pucker. For the first time in his life, Itachi lamented the fact that he wouldn't be able to taste the sweet pink pucker, run his tongue around the edges, feel the tight muscles give around him and pull him deep inside…

Itachi squeeze his eyes shut and moaned as he shoved the finger deep inside. Sai's fingers curled into fists against the stall and Itachi stilled for only moment before pulling it out and slamming it back in.

"Ohhhh," Sai moaned and Itachi pushed in a second finger and then a third. Sai's hips thrust back into him and he made the most delicious noises, mewls, moans and whimpers and Itachi was once more forced to bite the creamy white skin so that he didn't encourage the noises or, god forbid, praise the responsive man before him. This wasn't a lover… this was a stranger, in a bathroom, in a shitty building.

"I-Itachi…more. I want more. I feel… I feel…" Sai panted and Itachi curled the fingers, hitting Sai's prostate and the shorter man's head fell back while the neediest, most wanton, moan Itachi had ever heard ripped from Sai's mouth and shot straight to Itachi's cock.

"Tell me," Itachi said and nibbled Sai earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, "Tell me what you feel."

"So hot!" Sai said and Itachi rewarded the answer with a firm stab against his prostate, "But I want more… fuck!" Sai's hips rocked and the muscles inside pulled Itachi's fingers deeper, harder… "God, please… I feel… desperate, needy, like a fucking whore but I don't care. More, more, more…"

The words nearly brought Itachi to his knees but he smirked into the pale skin and slowly rubbed against Sai's sensitive prostate before pulling out. "You learned so quickly, Sai. Now, let's see what we can do about that."

"Yes, please…" Sai's head fell forward resting against the cool door and Itachi caught a drop of sweat with his tongue. He positioned himself at Sai's entrance and wrapped his hands around Sai's hips before he thrust in, fast and firm, not stopping until he was hilted.

"AHHHH!" Sai screamed and his black eyes opened wide, his head twisting to see Itachi watching him closely. Itachi's hands on Sai's hips were the only thing keeping him standing and Sai took harsh, deep breaths, a tear sliding down his cheek and a drop of blood gathering at the corner of his lip where he had bitten the smooth skin.

Itachi leaned forward, careful to keep both of their hips still while the shorter man adjusted and licked the tear that waivered at the bottom of Sai's jaw. "Tell me when you're ready," he said softly and felt Sai take more of his own weight back onto his feet. When he was sure that Sai wouldn't fall, Itachi moved his hand around and wrapped long fingers around Sai's half hard cock. He stroked it, almost leisurely, and rested his chin on Sai's shoulder, murmuring into his ear.

"You feel so hot and tight. You're holding me so well, Sai. I want to fuck you hard until you scream for me again but this time, fuck, this time it had better sound like my name."

The muscles finally, Itachi's eyes rolled to heaven, dear god, FINALLY, relaxed and Sai wiggled his ass. Itachi's fingers gripped into the pale hips and Sai turned to face the taller man again.

"Now," was all he said and it was all Itachi needed to hear. He pulled back until just the head remained in the tight heat before thrusting back in. Sai gasped and Itachi nearly chuckled. The man, for being so unfeeling, was the most responsive lover he had even taken.

"Brace yourself, Sai," Itachi said and released his other hip moving his hand up and under the black t-shirt to torment the sensitive nubs from before.

"God, so much, too much, not enough…" Sai whispered and Itachi didn't know if Sai was talking to him or just to himself. The smaller man writhed against him and Itachi realized he was trying to get more of the sensations... all of them. His hips circled into Itachi and his legs widened, letting Itachi's cock reach deeper inside. His leaned back into Itachi's chest and his head looked down to see the hand under his shirt, playing with the nubs. And finally, when he wasn't pushing back, forcing Itachi's cock deeper in his ass, he was jerking forward, increasing the friction of the pale hand against his cock. "Itachi, more, harder… oh shit… more!"

Itachi's hips began a brutal pace, snapping in and out and making Sai yell with each thrust. Sweat dampened the long strands that worked free of his hair tie and made the soft hairs on Sai's nape curl and Itachi couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle them before nipping at the flushed skin.

"Itachi… I'm so… please, Itachi," Sai panted and he whimpered before bowing his head. "Let me touch you…"

Itachi growled low in his throat and nodded into Sai's back. Sai's arm dropped until one hand wrapped around the pale fingers on his cock, urging them faster and the other reached behind him, wrapping into Itachi's long hair, pulling the head into his neck and Sai moaned, "So soft… I knew it. Fuck, I knew it."

Itachi couldn't believe when the white at the edges of his vision threatened to overcome him at the simple words.

"Sai," he hissed and the younger man nodded frantically.

"Yes, fuck me, Itachi, I'm so close, let me cum, I want to fucking scream your name…"

Itachi's thrust lost any semblance of control, becoming animalistic in rhythm and intensity. Their panting breaths filled the room and Itachi felt Sai's entire body coil tightly, the muscles around his cock squeezing him painfully hard and then Sai was cumming.

"Itachi! Oh god, Itachi, Itachi!" Ribbons of cum sprayed the maroon door and Itachi eyes closed as his own orgasm took him, shaking him to the core and then just when he thought he was near his end the man in his arms shuddered and whisper, "Itachi… I feel… you." And Itachi came again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he felt he could move without falling, Itachi pulled out and stepped away for Sai like he'd been burned. With cool detachment he turned away and cleaned himself up, disposing of the used condom and zipping up his pants. He gathered his wallet and jacket, slipping the first into his pants and shrugging on his jacket. Finally he turned and looked at Sai.

The young man leaned against the stall, his skin still sweaty and his cock, half hard between his legs. His black eyes looked at Itachi and he didn't even blink. Itachi was surprised to find himself hardening again in his pants and he had to quell the urge to say something… comforting… to the shorter man.

"I wonder how you feel, Sai," Itachi said and his voice was once more cold and business like. "Do you finally feel violated? Are you angry at the way I treated you? Do you…"

Sai straightened and chuckled, tucking himself back into the skin tight pants before he looked up and smiled. It was soft and true and made Sai's eyes shine. Itachi's face didn't show it and he'd never admit it, but his mouth went dry under the look.

"I feel satisfied," Sai said and nodded.

It wasn't the words that made Itachi closed the gap between them and it wasn't even the smile on the beautiful man's face. No, it was the fact that Sai said exactly how he felt and didn't hesitate for a moment.

Itachi grabbed the man's pale face in his hands and for the first time crushed his lips against the shorter man's. He bit at the lower lip, running his tongue along the seam and Sai opened for him, welcoming him in, moaning into his mouth even as his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and wound into his long, black hair.

Itachi mapped the teeth and gum and grabbed Sai's hips, pulling him against him. When air became a necessity he pulled back and licked at the droplet of moisture at the corner of Sai's mouth. "I feel satisfied as well. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sai whispered the word 'pleasure' tasting it and smiled, the real smile, "Yes, it was."

With a nod Itachi turned and unlocked the bathroom, walking down the hall, past the screaming in the conference room and into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi unlocked his car and slid into the seat. Once more his fingers gripped the steering wheel and he made a decision. He wasn't done with Sai. Oh hell no. Finding out who the man was shouldn't be too difficult. A phone call to the judge's office should see to that. He looked at the time on the dash board, twelve fourteen, and pulled out his phone. His fingers moved over the pad and he shoved the phone back into his pocket before starting the ignition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai cleaned up his 'mess' and washed his hands. He glanced at his watch and smiled while he walked down the hall and got in the elevator. As soon as he was outside, he saw a black sports car leave the parking lot and knew it was Itachi Uchiha. If that man thought he had seen the last of Sai, he was sorely mistaken. He wasn't lying when he said he felt satisfied and he intended to feel that again and again. Come Monday, the business man could expect a visit.

He pulled out his phone and pressing several buttons held the device to his ear.

"Hello?" a voice sounded.

"Hello, Pooh Bear. It's Sai."

Sputtering and then, "Pooh Bear? What the fuck, Sai?!"

"Oh, you prefer 'dickless'?" Sai said and opened his car door, getting inside.

"Prefer?" The voice yelled, "I'll tell you what I'd prefer, I'd prefer you to kiss my…"

"I can make your lunch today." Sai interrupted and reversed before driving out of the lot. "The meeting didn't take as long as I thought."

"Oh, that's great, Sai!" the voice responded all insults forgotten. "I can't wait for you to meet Sasuke. He's…"

"An emo bastard?" Sai inserted and smiled when Naruto started yelling. "See you in an hour, dickless," he said over the noise and closed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked down at his cell phone while Naruto screamed into his own about not being dickless and hanging up on people.

'Little brother. As luck would have it, I can make your little 'get to know the boy you're fucking' gathering. I can't wait. You must be so excited.'

Sasuke growled and snapped the phone shut. Naruto finally settled down and looked at him. "My friend," the word was bit out, "Sai is coming."

Sasuke nodded and his voice was dark when he added, "So is my brother."

Neither could possibly know how true those words were until they both tried to escape to their room three hours later for a quick 'how do you do?' only to find that the room was already occupied.

By Sai and Itachi… cumming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End.


End file.
